Past, Present and Future
by DontRememberMe.x
Summary: What happens when Raven finds it difficult to admit her feelings for Beast Boy? Does he feel the same way? Read to find out :3


Past, Present and Future

On a hot Satarday afternoon in July, the Titans were taking it easy. There was no crime becasue it was so hot, so it was a vacation for the criminals in Jump City as well as the Titans. Starfire was out at the mall, shopping for summer clothes, Cyborg was outside, trying to install an air conditioner all around the inside of the T-car so all 5 Titans could be cool at the same time... He was also attempting to make the roof come down as an option too. Robin was outside training in a white T-shirt and beige shorts While Beast Boy was in his room and Raven was pacing her room in shorts and a black tank top.

"How am I going to ask him out!?" Raven moaned to herself "You should be strong and wise enough to ask him out without worrying about your stupid powers and emotions doing something!"

Raven was in her room all day, just thinking of how to ask her team-mate and friend, Beast Boy, to be her boyfriend. Ever since the day she met him, she knew there was somthing special about him... He was so nice and funny. She hated how she treated him all the time, with the sarcastic remarks, the deadpan tone of her voice and the way she would hit him if he said something stupid... She knew that he was just trying to make her smile.

She thought she should give herself a break and just go for a walk around the tower, maybe make herself a drink, it was way too hot to think without a glass of water or somthing refreshing by ones side.

"Ugh, I need some water..." She said sighing

Raven walked down to the kitchen/common room to get herself somthing to drink and go for a wonder around the tower. Little did she know that Beast Boy was in the kitchen getting a glass of orange juice and a sandwich.

"Couldn't go for a while without somthing to drink, right?" Asked Raven, walking into the kitchen area of the common room

"...And somthing to eat" laughed Beast Boy, finishing off the last of his sandwich and putting the plate and glass in the sink

"Ugh, why does it have to be so hot?" Raven cried

"I... Don't know" He smiled

"Well it better stop soon, I can't stand much more of this..."

"Tell me about it... I don't think girls like a sweaty guy" He laughed

So many things came to Raven mind when he said that, many dissagreeing with his comment. She decided now was a good time to ask.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Raven?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yeah" He said, sounding exited

Little did Raven also know that Beast Boy also had feelings for Raven, but was to afraid to ask her out, just like she was. He knew she was alot more wiser than him, so if she liked him, she would be the one to ask the other first. But he also knew that in some areas that she would be arfaid or weaker, so he was trying talking to his reflection in his mirror most of the time to try and ask her the question without throwing up.

Ravens words got stuck in her throat and they refused to come out, so she decided to quickly ask somthing else, and that she would mentaly smack herself later...

"...How you could widthstand this heat in your human form?... Can't you turn into something like a fish and just stay in water for a while or somthing?"

"Oh... Uh... I could, but then I can't do stuff with you... I mean you guys!..." He quickly added at the end, feeling embarrassed

The two felt the need to mentaly slep theirselves, and regreted their own words. They both asked theirselves mentally "Why do I have to sound so stupid when I'm nervous?". Raven thought that it would be best to leave ASAP, but she still needed a drink.

"Well... I think I'm gonna to get a glass of water and then head back to my room..."

"Okay, sounds good, I think I might just walk around the tower for a bit"

As Raven got her glass of water, she gave BeastBoy a small smile and headed back for her room, finally mentally smacking herself for her words

"Ugh, why do I sound do stupid when I'm around him?" she moaned to herself aloud "...But whats the point of even asking him out, I already know what the answers gonna be, who would want to go out with a person like me anyway?... I can't feel, if I do there's always a consiquence, I can't use my emotions properly, what's the point of me even breathing anymore!?... But... When I'm with him, I feel as though he can sympathise with me, feel my pain... But what kind of a friend would I be if I let him suffer that? Let alone girlfriend, that would just make the pain even worse!..."

"Anyways, who would want to go out with me? I've had such a bad history... My father killing my mother, Malcior... Why did I even feel anything for him in the first place? It was so stupid... I hurt myself for trusting him... I made such a fool of myself..."

"It may be over between us, it definatley is... But... I feel like I still need him... It felt like he was the only one who... Understood... Understood the lonlieness, the pain... But in the end... It was all a lie..."

Raven was that much deep in thought, that she passed her own room, she thought that it would be best to go for a walk anyways, at least she had a glass of cold water.

"And who would want to go out with a girl that lied to all of her friends, her family? I should have told them what they were going to deal with as soon as I was apart of the team... that they were going to have to deal with a girl who was half demon... I put everyone in danger... I could of killed them..."

As Raven was thinking all this through, tears started to form in her eyes. Just thinking about almost killing her friends made her feel like she should kill herself...

"I could of killed them... I could of killed them! All of them!" she sobbed out loud, tears falling to the floor

Raven dropped the glass she was carrying in her hand and it smashed on sudden impact with the floor, she was too lost in her mind to even notice that it had happened. She put both hands to her face and covered it. Becasue of her crying, her powers started to take place, the light bulbs above her smashed one by one, the glass was falling on her, she didn't care.

Garfield was staring out of the window, looking at his friends outside. Robin was taking a break and drinking a bottle of water while talking to Starfire as she returned from her shopping trip with alot of different coloured bags, She haden't even put a dent in the Titans budget with all the clothes she bought today and over the past years. Cyborg was still working on his car, by the looks of things, he had just finished installing the air conditioning, and wat about to start on the roof. Beast Boys attension was then suddenly focused on a noise comming from down the hallway... It sounded like alot of things smashing.

"Well that sounded expensive..." he said

Jumping to his feet, BeastBoy ran down the hallway, only to see Raven on the floor leaning against the wall crying, There was shattered glass everywhere from the start of the hall. His emerald eyes widened and he ran for her...

"Raven!" He screamed in fear

She gave no response. He finally reached her side and she looked extreamly upset.

"Raven! What happened!? Are you okay?" He asked, looking worried

Beast Boy looked at her, too see if she was hurt, there was small cuts everywhere on her. He looked up to see that all the lights had exploded... He knew it was somthing to do with her emotions making her powers do somthing like this.

"You lost control of your powers again... Didn't you?"

"I... I could have killed you... All of you..." Raven croked quietly, tears resurfacing

"Killed us?"

Raven just put her head on her knees and more tears escaped. Beast Boy knew she was crying even more. He decided to try and get her to her room, he knew that she didn't want the others to see her like this...

"Raven?... Do you want me to take you back to your room?..." He asked softly, taking her hand and examining the damage on her arm. "...You're hurt pretty bad... Do you want me to get you some painkillers?" he asked.

The word "Killers" set Raven off again.

"No, NO! Go away! I'll end up hurting you again!" She hissed.

Beast Boy turned to go, but he heard Raven whispering.

"Please don't go... I didn't mean it. I... I lov-" She began, but was cut herself off mid-sentence.

She couldn't let her emotions take over like that. She coldn't just come out with somthing like that. She had to keep control.

"I... Love it when you... When you...Uhh... Sing... To me?..." She continued, mentally slapping herself once more at her choice of words

Beast Boy's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. Sing?! Beast Boy didn't sing! Although there were those other times... Like the time in Tokyo

"Erm..." He began.

Suddenly Beast Boy started to sing...

"WHAT IS LOVE? BABY DON'T HURT ME, DON'T HURT ME, NO MORE..." He trailed off when he saw Raven's face "...Er, sorry..." He muttered "...I'll, erm..." He stuttered.

"No, stay." Raven said

She winced as a sharp pain shot through her shaking arms and legs due to the sudden movment of trying to stand up

"Need some help?" asked Beast Boy

"Maybe..." Raven replied

BeastBoy smirked and picked Raven up and carried her to her room where he closed the door behind himself and layed her down on her bed gently.

"You're in my room..." She said with a blank face looking at him

"I am..." Beast Boy replied, raising an eyebrow.

"...Normally, I would have killed you by now..." Raven said

"Well thats a good change isnt it?" He said playfully

"It's not a change, it's the fact that I can't move without hurting myself..." she said

"I'll go get those painkillers."

Raven stopped him before he went out of the door.

"Beast Boy, wait..."

Beast Boy paused at the door and turned to face Raven again.

"I... I'm sorry for the way that I treat you... I shouldn't treat you like that, it's not right and it's so unfair to you... I know I can be a bitch somtimes, and I don't mean it... Really... It's just... So hard to use and control my emotions... Somtimes the wrong one comes out and I know I hurt you... I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry if and when I give you a hard time and that I hate the way I treat you... "

"So... All those sarcastic and mean remarks you give me... They're not really true?" he asked walking closer to her

"Yes..."

"Wow... Thanks Rae..."

"No problem..." she smiled

"And just to let you know, you could never hurt me..." he said

"What?"

"In the hall, you said that you would hurt me again..."

"I probably will... I almost killed you before... And everyone else..." she said, looking down

"But that was when you're Dad... Tried to kill you... Tried to rule the Earth... But we defeated him, remember Rae? It'll be okay now, He cant control you anymore, you're free..." he comforted

"Free? Free from my father? But I still feel as though hes still there... Still watching me... Wanting me to suffer for not letting him rule this planet..."

"Theres nothing he can do to hurt you anymore Rae, if he does do anything, then I swear, I will be there by you're side to protect you though anything, and thats a promise that I will never break..."

"Beast Boy..."

"Yeah Rae?"

"Thank you..." she said, with a glint of happiness in her eyes

"Hey, you're my best friend Rae, I would do anything for you... I would even die for you... I... Love you..."

"Love me? As a friend?"

"Guess again" he said with a playful smile

"I... Didn't know you felt that way about me..." she said, shocked as to how anyone could love someone like her

"I have for a long time now... Since the day I met you..."

"But... But... I'm a demon... How could you love somone like me? I'm not even supposed to feel that emotion... Or any emotion... I'm just worthless..."

"Just because you're a demonds daughter, dosen't mean you are one... You can feel emotion but just little bits at a time... and You're deffinatly not worthless, the day you become worthless is the day where I get super smart... And we all know that thats never gonna happen" he said softly

"Wow Beast Boy... I never seen it that way... I guess you can never tell whats going to happen in the future, now that my father dosn't control my life anymore, I can make my future how I want it to be... With you..."

"You're welcome Rae" he smiled

As the two Titans laughed, they hugged eachother and stared into eachothers eyes and their gazes locked. Little did they know that the other was slowly leaning in closer and closer, and soon, the couple locked lips. Raven never felt alone again and it was the begining of a new chapter of Beast Boys life. 


End file.
